powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Case 28: The Biggest Game In The Galaxy
The Biggest Game In The Galaxy is the twenty-eigth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the seventy-second episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. It is the conclusion of the Battleworld Arc. Summary Zaro Shi and Planetor engage in their long awaited battle. Meanwhile, The EDF and Star Chase Rangers make their final attack on The King Of Contests. Who will win? Featured Planet: Battleworld Plot The Power Rangers EDF are looking for blood... The Star Chase Rangers are confused, trying to talk them down from fighting, but they are not gonna relent. The Star Chase Rangers stand against their Earthern counterparts. Rocky tries to talk to Calvin, but they aren't listening. "Calvin, we came back to help you, please stop this" The EDF doesn't listen. Their minds are putty in the hands of The King. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of the world! I welcome you to the greatest day in all of Battleworld history! We have two major fights today in store for you! The first is the number 1 ranked fighters in the wooooorrrrrllllddd, The POWER RANGERS STAR CHASE!" The King says. The fans go wild. "And in this corner, a challenger. Our upstart fighters from the backwards planet Terra! Your number 5 ranked fighters in all the Battleworld! The POWER RANGERS EDF!" The two teams stand off. Zader says "What do we do boss?" "Rocky responds "No matter what, we can't defeat the King without Raiden and the others. So, I guess...Were gonna beat them to normal!" The team charges towards the EDF and they engage in battle. The crowd goes insane as the teams charge towards each other. Rocky shoots at Calvin while he blocks with his shield. Ryan blasts lasers at Mirra while she slices and dices towards him. Raiden uses lightning to attack all of the Star Chase Rangers, while Comet tries to shoot him out of the sky. Zader and Fury but heads, as The Green Chaser pushes him back. Ayumi tries to take hand to hand combat to Rose, but she eluudes her attacks. The teams recombine to attack each other. The King sits giddy and giddy. He finally reveals why he's so happy... "They are charging the Cosmic Cores! My plan worked!" As the rangers fight, the mind control of the EDF charges the Cosmic Core controling him. This is what the King used to mind control Fury the second time, Zaro Shi, and the EDF Rangers now. He walks towards Zaro Shi. His body begins to crackle with energy as he grows in power. "He's about to gain the full power of the Cosmic Core!" The King says "I! AM! INFINITY!" Zaro Shi says. Meanwhile, Cosmos finally reaches Planetor. He lands, panting, out of breath, tierd out. From him, Andy falls from his hair and grows to full size. 'Andy? Why did you follow me!" Cosmos asks "I, I got stuck in your hair." He responds "Nevermind that. We must find Planetor!" The two teams battle and battle. Once Rocky realizes nothing is gonna swing in their favor until they defeat Raiden and Fury, and that they are running out of time, he sends the team to find the king. "DON"T WORRY ABOUT ME! STOP THE KING'S PLAN!" Mirra doesn't want to leave, but Rocky forces her. The Red Chaser then takes on the 5 EDF Rangers. He is quickly overwhelmed. Calvin's combat prowess overpowers him. Ryan and Ayumi's weapons defeat his own. Raiden strikes him with lightning. Fury barages punches on him. The remaining Star Chasers go to the King and confront him again. His guards keep them busy as he watches. Rocky has had enough. WIth a bolt of energy, he expells enough power to face the EDF Rangers. His Ethereal Powers knock them back. He is fully powered now. He curbstomps Fury and Raiden. His raidence knocks out Calvin, Ryan and Ayumi. As a last bit of energy, Rocky knocks out the energy grid, bringing the EDF Rangers back. He then turns back into his normal mode. The entire crowd is stoked. The King proclaims Rocky victorious. The EDF is back to normal. But as a side effect of his engery expulsion, the entire planet also felt it, and it is revealed that EVERYONE on the planet was under mind control... "What happened?" Calvin asks. "No time to explain, just know we're on your side". Rocky and the EDF chase after The King now. Elsewhere, Cosmos and Andy find Planetor. Cosmos explains everything to Planetor. "He want to use. Zaro Shi against you!" Cosmos says. "Then his power is already incalculable. Brace yourselves. I will transform the planet immediately and destroy him." "Wait! My friends are there! Please wait" "I AM PLANETOR! I WAIT FOR NONE!" Planetor heads out of his ship and begins the transformation sequence. At once, Tor II transforms into a Laser sattalite. It charges its shot. "NO! PLANETOR IS GETTING READY!" Rocky says. Cosmos sees this, and visions from the Brain Shard begin to go wild. As he sees the citizens of Battleworld revolting and trying to get off, he sees the Star Orb. It Grows and convulges. He grabs it. He uses it psyonically. At once, all the citizens are teleported back to their home worlds. Cosmos, was able to activate the Star Orb, without having it in hand. He colappses at the feet of Andy before regaining composure. On Battleworld, only the King, Zaro Shi, and the Rangers remain. "YOU WILL NOT STOP MY AMBITION!" The king releases Zaro Shi. Shi grows to megazord size, towering over even Planetor. "PLANETOR!" At once, he attacks Planetor. He fires his rays against the God. The Biggest Battle in the universe starts. The Star Chase Rangers summon the Quasar Chase Megazord, with the EDF Rangers accompaning them. They form the Quasar Chase Megazord to combat Shi, but it's not powerful enough. "Give me cover, I must not be disturbed while I transform the planet in to light energy!" Planetor commands. "He's gonna destroy the planet!" Rocky says "And the king's plans!" Calvin yells. The rangers are too slow to keep up with Zaro Shi. He runs right into the zord, knocking it down. But Planetor attacks. He knocks away Shi, disorientating him. The Quasar Chase Megazord then takes him to the task. They battle, throwing swing for swing as Shi tries to make his way to Planetor. "How is he still under The King's control? We freed all the citizens!!" Ryan asks. Cosmos remembers back to what Planetor said. '"As for the Cosmic Cores, only I can destroy it through a lengthy process. If Zaro Shi becomes too powerful, then I will destroy the source of his power'." '' "Planetor is gonna go supernova fighting Shi! He said he'll destroy the source of Shi's power if he gets too strong. And from him come the Cosmic Cores!" Cosmos says. Planetor is ready. Tor II fires a blue laser at the planet. At once the entire planet begins to deatomize. Planetor begins to absorb the energy. He absorbs the massive planet. At the same time he intakes all the planets around him. He grows, grows to the size of his ship entirely. He intakes so much energy. He becomes infinate. He is in his ultimate state. The King himself watches as he gets his wish. All 12 Rangers are left speechless at Planetor's majesty. He readies himself, "Incredible..."Shi says, still under the influence of The King. Shi speeds towards the god. The two collide, creating a hypernova. "Planetor! I launch my ultimate attack!" Shi says. In the explosion, Shi and Planetor are destroyed in the process. The energy of the Cosmic Cores from Shi is expelled. The King floats away happy, finally seeing the greatest match in the universe. "I did it! I saw the greatest match possible!" He yells as he floats away. The Rangers sit in the Megazord in disbelief. The Aura of Planetor still changes them. But Cosmos soon notices something reforming. The energy swirls around, solidifying into a single being. At once, Planetor returns. "Planetor! But how?" ''"I am invincible! I do not 'exist'. I simply am! None can ever destroy me! I walk beyond the gods, beyond the Monarchs, beyond the Cosmic Powers. I am Eternity! I am Infinity! I am Planetor!" He then fires a ray from his arm, and at once Zaro Shi is reborn. "I am alive again?" He says. Planetor tells him he came back as a result of the Cosmic Core caused a black hole, and they were ripped through and fell back in time, to the moment before the collision. "Lord Planetor, forgive me of my insolence! I knew not what I was doing" "I am beyond grudges. I need not keep this encounter in mind. Resume your duties Zaro Shi! Find me more planets!" ''Planetor orders. He then teleports Shi away with no memory of what happened. ''"EDF Rangers. I thank you for helping me. I will not threaten Earth, as reward for you" '' "But you'll still eath others? That's not a reward for what we did!" Ryan says. ''"Silence! My mind is made up! Return to Earth at once!" Planetor says. He allows the Two teams to say their goodbyes. Calvin and Rocky shake hands. "Once you come back to Earth, Rocky, we'll be happy to show you around. Alot's changed since you left." Calvin says. "Alright. I look foward to it" Rocky responds. They two teams say their goodbyes as Pletor teleports the EDF Rangers back to Earth, with no memory either. "Star Chase Rangers, we've had our conflicts, but I'm pleased you chose to work with me in stopping them." He then teleports the Rangers away. Minus Cosmos. "Cosmos!" "Planetor..." "I will impart knowlege of this event on only you. You control a Destiny Shard, and not even I shall tamper with it's power. I trust you will use this well and only as an archive of this event..." "I suppose..." "Then it's decided. Now return to your team!" Planetor teleports him to Rocky and the others. Now only Planetor remains. He looks onto the universe, and begins to fly away, into the deep end of the universe. A pulsar, in the universe... Debuts *None Trivia *'Comics Counterpart': JLA/Avengers #4, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Incredible Hulk #106 *999999-001: End Of Time (Jikanger Counterpart) *Star Log 38: First! The Battle For Supremacy! (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase